1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device having a curved display surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the market demand for flexible display devices other than a flat panel display device continues to increase, various flexible display devices, such as a curved display device, a rollable display device, a stretchable display device, etc., have been researched.